


Training Montage

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Knifeplay?, Pain Kink, Rated E for future chapters, Vaginal Sex, but first he beats the shit out of you, first chapter no smut, pleasure from pain, rated for violence and sex, you and bane do the dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: You've asked the infamous Bane to train you in the ways of fighting. Little did he know (or you know) that you had a bit of a pain kink, waiting to bubble to the surface.





	1. The First Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the first chapter doesn't really have much smut to it. Second chapter gets steamy, tho. I saw there wasn't a whole lot of good Bane/Reader smut out there so I wanted to give not only myself something, but everyone else who's into Bane, though this was more written for me XD
> 
> Also forgive me, I obviously do not know Spanish in any way, shape, or form so if I end up writing it at any point, forgive me if it sounds off or too formal. I'm literally using Google Translate.

Blood splattering the rough torn-up wooden floor.

Another punch like a crack of thunder.

More blood.

I don't even bother to wipe my mouth of the blood now gushing from my split-lip, the tang of copper rooting on my tongue. I take a deep breath of air, my nose clogged with now clotting blood.

Standing before me was Bane, his fists bloodied. I couldn't tell whose blood he had on him more. Mine or his. Obviously, he barely had a bruise on him. I could see the small indication of blood soaking through his mask where his nose would be, a soft whistle exiting after his every labored and heavy breath.  
The floor beneath his boots creaked as he took a step forward; I took a step back.

"Good. You're finally learning how to take a punch." He grunted, flexing his gloved hand. "Soon I'll bump you up to Venom-class punches."  
I was not looking forward to that. His regular punches during our training sessions took their toll already. The concerned and curious looks I would get while heading back to my small, one bedroom apartment with bandages on my face, tissues up my nose, and more bruises than a spoiled tomato were starting to get to me. Obviously no one asked questions. No one ever asks questions in Gotham. But it was still enough to start worrying me that someone might get the inclination to call the police one day...or worse, the big bad Bat. 

But now the talk of possibly bumping his fists from brick-hard to full on train-hard...that was worrying. Maybe Batman wasn't such a bad idea after all-  
In the fog of my mind, I neglected to pay attention to the very visible, large hulking fist swing at my ribs, causing me to curl into it and wheeze as all the air was knocked from my body. I collapsed on the wooden floor, splinters lodging their way into my torn-up jeans as I heaved and tried to pull in a breath of air. 

Finally with a gasp I pulled in a sweet lung-full of air as I blinked a way the spots from my eyes when the bottom of a grungy boot met my nose, slamming me onto the ground; my head bounced off the hard floor and I let out a guttural groan, my vision spinning.

Pretty sure he just broke my nose.

Ow. Yeah. that's broken.

"You're distracted. What did I tell you about wandering thoughts during a fight?" Bane put his foot firmly back down on the floor.  
Damn, at some point this fucker is going to fall through this floor with the way it's creaking so much.

"To...not to." I grunted. Slowly sitting up. His bloodied hand reached down to me, which I took and he hoisted me up like I weighed nothing.  
Without letting go of my hand, he placed his other open palm on my stomach, and flipped me over his shoulder to slam onto the ground once more with no more effort than throwing a pillow.

I didn't let out more than a wheeze of pain as I hit the floor again, forcing my head to stay up and not slam onto the ground once more. In that matter, however, I got a horrible pain in my neck instead. Better than a concussion, I guess.

As I lay on the floor, splinters digging into my back and shoulder I hear the tell-tale sign of Bane cracking his knuckles.  
I slowly crane my neck up through the pain and see him rolling his shoulders and neck, cracking them in turn. That's the sign that he's done for the day. Through his icy blue eyes, I can see his disappointment. 

I let my head fall back down onto the floor with a soft thud. 

I bet he's disappointed. Not in me, no. I already know he's going to give me a small bit of praise in the long list of critiques for managing to land a hit on his face...and draw blood, at that. A first in our many long months of training.

He's disappointed in the fact that besides Batman or Killer Croc, there's not another soul alive really able (or willing) to give him a fist-to-fist challenge. He probably feels like he's going soft, knowing the way he thinks...well, I wish I could say I know how the behemoth thinks. In all this time knowing him, he's still an enigma to me.  
Intelligent AND strong. The brawn and the brain, all molded into one. Honestly if that wasn't intimidating and sexy, then I don't know what is. Plus he's got an accent to boot. Bonus points.

"I think you've had enough, chiquita." He then, in a similar fashion to before, held out his hand for me to take. I, of course, hesitate before he grabbed the front of my bloodied shirt and hoisted me up to my feet by force, causing me to stumble for a moment. He walked away to the corner where a rickety old table was placed, which had most of our essentials on it. 3 first aid kits, some bottled waters, and an apple that had a small bite taken out of it already. My before-training snack that I had subsequently forgot about when Bane decided to start training early and threw a punch at my gut.

I wheezed as I dragged my beaten body over to the table, slowly grabbing for one of the kits before Bane's large hand gently (a very odd term to use with him) laid itself on top of mine. I stared up at him in confusion as he pulled one of the old metal chairs from against the wall and put it in front of him.  
"Sit." He commanded. Slowly I sunk myself down, groaning lightly as my bruised (or broken, I wasn't really sure which) ribs stung at my movements. I could hear shifting movement behind me before Bane came in front of me, kneeling down and oh god he took off his shirt.

It was around this time I became very fascinated with his very naked and toned chest. I could see him take a breath, and each time his muscles would expand and stretch the many scars that were littered across his chest and waist. It was...mesmerizing. It was also very warm in the room, all of a sudden...in the middle of winter...in an abandoned building.  
I also took proud note of the very small blooming bruise forming on his abs where I had managed to land my boot. I took that as a crowning achievement. It meant all this training was paying off. It was doing something for me.

"You're nose is broken. I'm going to push it back into place." His bluntness broke me out of my trance as I quickly started to protest, but he was already grabbing my face, his thumbs in position.

"W-wai-" I began. His thumbs pressed hard and I let out a loud shriek of pain as my vision went hazy, hearing the audible cracks as my nose was forced back into place. I wheezed as he let go, hot, fresh tears streaming down my face as I gasped through my mouth. He grabbed my chin, turned my head from side to side, nodded and grabbed one of the kits.  
"I would love a countdown or something next time, boss." I sniffled before clenching my teeth. Surprisingly, this was the first time he actually broke my nose. In fact, it was the first time I'd seen him go so far out with me. Usually he'd give me what I would deem for him 'love taps'. Enough to bloody and bruise me, but not enough to break anything. This was the first. Could it be because I managed to not only draw blood from him, but bruise him in one session? Possibly, but I felt, even before we began (thinking back on the surprise punch to my stomach) he was...possibly irritated by something?

"If I were to countdown, you'd expect it. And if you expect it, you're going to flinch and I'll mess up and make it worse. Quit whining." He grumbled as he popped open the med-kit, pulling out swabs of cotton and alcohol rubs.

I stared at him curiously. This was...odd behavior for Bane. Usually, by this point, he would have sat me down and went over all the things I did wrong, all the things I did right, packed his stuff and told me the next time to meet then leave. But here he was; uncharacteristically taking cotton and alcohol rubs and dabbing my face for me, where I would usually be left to do this on my own before going home in the grungy bathroom a few rooms down with the broken, rusted mirror.  
I found myself staring at his face...mask, admiring the features I could see. The strong jaw and chin, the crinkle around his eyes when he was focusing. That sudden hand planting on my thigh.

...what?

"Stop bouncing your leg. You're making it hard to clean this up." Bane looked at me in my eyes and stared at me, waiting for a response. 

"Oh...uh...s-sorry...didn't realize..." I muttered. 

"Hm."

He continued to dab away at my face. I was now acutely aware of the pain I was feeling with each tab of the alcohol-coated cotton-balls, causing me to flinch when a sting of pain shot through me. 

"Easy..." He muttered softly, continuing to dab away at my wounds.

This was...strange. Not unwanted but...strange. Here was Bane, the usual hulking mass of meat and muscle down on one knee, gently cleaning away at my wounds, whispering soft words to me...  
I was very aware of the sudden rise in temperature again, and of that hand on my thigh, which never left...and that Bane was shirtless in front of me, our faces only a few inches away. I tried very hard not to let my face go red, but as he stared at me, now grabbing a bandage to start putting on the cuts on my face, I knew it was a losing battle. I was definitely black and blue...but now with a tinge of red, and not from the blood. 

"You're getting better." He suddenly said, breaking the heated silence (at least heated from my point of view). I gave a small smile, feeling pretty good. It always was a treat to get praise from Bane, mostly because it was so rare, so you take it where you can get it.  
"Thanks." I said, brushing the hair from my face.

"But your thoughts are a distraction."

Oh. There it is.

"Whatever is on your mind is keeping you from focusing on the now."

Yeah, I guess there is something distracting me. It weighs probably around a ton, is all muscle, has a hot accent and temper to match and is kneeling in front of me...and still has it's hand on my thigh...which is now gently squeezing. Oh boy.

"You need to get whatever it is on your mind in order. You're going to end up with more broken bones if you keep this up." He huffed and stood. "Take off your shirt and spin around in the chair." 

Oh god, have mercy.

"Uh, are you sure...? I-I can just-"

"You will not be able to pull the splinters out of your back or wrap the cuts on your own. You'll be no good to me or anyone if you let them get infected. Turn around. And take off your shirt." He commanded again.

How he managed to sound so damn forceful with such a calm voice I'll never understand, but I can tell you one thing. My loins love it. Slowly turning around to straddle the chair, I can feel the uncomfortable heat pooling in my lower stomach. God, what else could he say with that gravely, demanding voice. So many possibilities.  
And there goes my shirt over my head.

I sputter in surprise as I feel fingers pinch the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head to hang limply over my arms as I grip the back of the chair for dear life. It's not like I didn't have my sports bra on, but damn if I didn't feel exposed anyway. 

I felt the sudden sting of alcohol on my fresh cuts when he gently dabbed the cotton-ball on my bare back, causing me to re-actively flinch. Rather than his hand resting on my thigh again (damn I miss the heavy, warm feeling), he placed his hand on my shoulder, holding me still.  
"For such a small thing that can take one of my punches, you sure do flinch a lot at this." He mused. Was that a chuckle? I think that was a chuckle. Not the first, but, like receiving praise, a rare treat.

I bit my bottom lip and did my best to focus on something, anything else rather than the oddly pleasurable sting of alcohol and the warmth of his large hand.

"S-Sorry~" I breathed. 

Bane seemed to pause for a moment before starting up again, gently dabbing away. 

"W-Was it like this for you when you first started out, boss?" I asked, gripping the chair tighter as the cotton ball went lower.

"Hm. I can't say it was so. I have been training my whole life. I killed my first man when I was six. I had...what you might call an early start." He spoke softly, as if he was fond of the memories. 

How strange, to be fond of killing someone at the early age of six. That had to be one hell of a childhoo-

"Ahn~!" I let slip a loud outcry; a moan as the cotton ball pressed against a particularly large cut on my lower back, causing me to arch and quickly cover my mouth with my hands like a child that just spoke a very bad word.

Holy shit. 

The ringing in my ears as the still and silence weighted around me. I couldn't even hear Bane breathing over the intensity of my heartbeat pounding.  
Slowly, I turned my head (against my better judgement screaming at me to just put my shirt back on and run for the hills) and saw Bane, still kneeling behind me, holding the little cotton ball pinched between his fingers...with an odd glint in his eye I'd never seen before.

"I...uh...so-sorry." I muttered, gripping the chair with white-knuckled intensity. 

a low, guttural chuckle came from Bane's chest.

A FUCKING chuckle.

"I would have never taken you as the type of woman to gain pleasure from pain, chiquita." He mused, slowly putting away the cotton ball in exchange for a bandage, slowly working his way up and placing them on my cuts on my back.  
I buried my head in my hands and let out a loud whine of embarrassment. 

"...Is this...something you're ashamed of? You shouldn't be. Pain can be an excellent aphrodisiac. Though it brings the question to mind...is this why you asked me to train you? And is this why you're mind always wanders?" He was asking so many questions (a whole three questions...PERSONAL questions.) I uncovered my face, nuzzling it instead into the crook of my arm before quickly pulling away with a hiss. (I forgot my face took the brunt force of Bane's boot)  
"Um...I mean...kinda? It kinda even freaks me out when I get the shit kicked outta me and my underwear is soaked (WTF DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT TO BANE?!?!?)...Um. I wanna say that no, I didn't ask you to train me just for me to get off to getting beaten by you. I really did want physical training. But I can't help but feel, now that you've brought it up, that like, I might have had a hidden motive that I didn't know about? Like, don't get me wrong, pain riles me up for sure but...it wasn't the thing on my mind when I asked you to train me...at least not at first."

"Ahh, but you still admit to having these thoughts before this conversation, and being fully aware of them." 

Shit. He's right. The nights I'd go home and touch myself to the idea of Bane choking me out while his dick was shoved all the way inside me was countless. And it was always Bane. There might be a faceless goon there giving a helping hand but my focus was always Bane, towering over me, dirty-talking to me in spanish and just going to town, occasionally slapping me...or on my adventurous nights, a knife, slowly cutting angry red lines in my skin.  
Fuck, I was sick. And no doubt, if Bane could see all the sick shit that I thought of him in my head, he'd drop me like a sack of bricks. Training would be over. I would never see him again, or worse case he'd just kill me.

"Would it be bold of me to assume I'm your assailant in these fantasies of yours?" He purred right next to my ear, causing me to shiver and nearly jump from my chair with a yelp.  
I stared into those baby blues of his for what felt like eternity, my heart skipping beat after beat. My face was on fire, all my wounds throbbed painfully, and my underwear was already getting soaked through...fuck. 

I didn't answer, but he didn't need one. I could see the light twinkle in his eyes knowingly, the creases around his eyes hinting at a smile. So different from his concentrating creases in the most subtle of ways. My legs were jelly by this point. 

When did I get out of my chair?

When did Bane back me against the wall?

When did his hand land on my hip?

My head was spinning with question after question, everything moving so fast I couldn't quite comprehend it. His thumb rubbed lovingly slow circles into my hip, making me shudder...or was that the cold? Both? 

Bane had slowly begun leaning down, bringing his masked lips so damn close to mine. Just a little more...a little closer...  
He quickly pulled away with a small breath of laughter, warm across my face. I let out a whine. He let out another breathy chuckle. 

"Patience, chiquita. You're so eager to get a reward you haven't earned."

I let out a pouty huff of air and stared daggers at those gorgeous blue eyes. Way to lead me on, fucker. But holy fuck, this was like, a dream come true. Literally, I'm pretty sure I imagined this one night in my fits of pent-up sexual frustrations.  
He crossed the room and packed up all his things in his duffel bag, grabbing his shirt and rolling it back on before throwing his coat on.  
"You have to earn it. We won't be meeting up here again. We need to change locations. I'll send you a new address in a few days. In the meantime...practice."

And like that, he left. 

He just...left me there, against the wall, panties thoroughly soaked, legs like jelly, and head spinning. Slowly I sank down onto the ground, staring ahead where he left.

...Fuck.


	2. Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane comes in for round 2....but he beats you down in another way...♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand final chapter. I didn't (and don't) plan on writing more on any of this. It was really just some self-indulgent gunk because I couldn't find but like, ONE good fic of Bane, so I took the liberty of adding this one XD
> 
> I MIGHT add more later down the line, if people are interested, but if not, then this is what it will remain :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ♥

Days, he had said.

Weeks was more right. Contact with Bane had went completely dead. No reaching out, no secret messages...nothing. A lot had went through my head. Was he caught by the Bat? Did a rival gang, or worse, a rival super-villain, do something to him? Then the more needy thoughts came forward: Had he rethought the situation with what happened during our last meeting? Was he tired of dealing with me? Bored, even? 

I was constantly having to push these thoughts out of my head. Bane had always been true to his word, no matter what happened. He WOULD contact me again. I just had to be patient. My wounds had all but healed in the time I waited for the message I was to get with our new training location. My nose healed with little to no bend, thanks to Bane breaking it back into place, and due to my own care, my more minor wounds healed quickly.

I continued my routine as instructed when Bane wasn't around. I got up, went to work, came home, worked out and trained, cared for my wounds, took care of personal life stuff, then trained more, went to bed, repeat. It certainly wasn't a lavish life, but if I wanted to stay toe-to-toe with Bane in our training, I had to work out everyday and keep myself up and ready.

...But all this waiting was eating me alive. He'd never not contacted me for this long before. Hell, even when it did end up taking this long, he'd always be sure to send me an update. But this time, no update.

Patience. 

I'd even taken up meditating (an interesting suggestion from Bane, no less). I wasn't sure if it was really doing anything. If it was helping me or not, but I felt it did some good to clear my head every once in a while.

Sitting on my pillow, I sighed. The incense I had gotten was too strong for my nose and burned uncomfortably, but it wasn't cheap, so I had to burn through it before I could get more. The chime of the stupid music I had going on that was supposed to relax me only irritated my ears. 

And the thoughts crept in....God, those thoughts. Every time I tried to meditate, the dirty thoughts of Bane would claw their way back into my mind.   
Rough, strong hands pinning me to the ground as his thick hips snapped painfully hard and fast against my own, causing me to cry out and beg for more, the floor beneath my face covered in snot and slobber and tears.

Fuck.

I'd done everything in my power not to touch myself, in some vain hope that Bane would act on what he proposed in the coming days, but my patience was waning, and fast. I'd been sex starved and hadn't had a proper training session in weeks, and it was getting to me. I was irritable and short-tempered, so ready to grab my little friend in my bedside drawer to give me a small bit of release, but I had held out this long. I would be more mad at myself if I gave up now.

A gentle knock, one that I would have missed had I not pulled myself out of my thoughts at that time, came to my front door, and the distinct noise of a piece of paper slipping below it.

Bane.

I scrambled to my feet, knocking over my phone and incense running to the door, slamming myself against it to peek out the peep-hole. No one there. Bane's info delivery guys were always quick. I never could see any of them. Had anyone still been standing there, I would know it wasn't from him. But no one was in site.  
I bent down, bumping my head on the door in my rush, and snagged the small piece of paper, almost tearing it in half with how shaky my hands were in excitement.   
A few scrawled out words. Short, simple, and to the point.

Your place

tonight

1 am

I had to reread the words a few more times before I felt the pit settle in my stomach. He was coming here. He was going to be here. Tonight. 

HOLY SHIT

I stared at the clock. 9: 45 PM

I had time. Quickly I scrambled through the apartment, grabbing up thrown about clothes and loose trash. I threw dirty pots and dishes in the dishwasher and began yanking out my vacuum before I halted myself, glancing around.

What was I doing? This was Bane. He wouldn't give two shits what my apartment looked like. We practiced in the sewers at one point, for crying out loud! Seems I was going full girl-crush over Bane coming to my place. So, I relaxed myself and glanced around. Not much needed to be cleaned. A few things made up, sure, but nothing major.  
I slowed myself down and began picking up at a normal rate, getting done by 11 PM. Just in time for a quick bite to eat. 11: 35 PM. Now time for a shower and a bit of clean up on my personal self. 12: 15 AM. 

It wasn't until walking aimlessly around my apartment in my pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top that I realized, at 12: 35 AM, that Bane may not be here for a social visit. Bane had always been blunt and to the point, but sometimes he didn't reveal all his cards at once. He could have another motive. My stomach sank when I realized he may not be coming over for what I thought he would be....he could be coming to fight. Here. In the middle of my apartment. My nice, clean apartment. 

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. Okay, calm down, Y/N. If that's what he's here for, maybe I could get it to go outside? Should I wait outside the apartment for him? No, he'd only get ticked and let himself inside the apartment. He said MY apartment, not the hall, not any other part of the building. He was particular in his wording for a reason.   
12: 55 AM.

Five more minutes and that massive bear of a man would be here. Either to fuck or fight...or both. Both were welcome, but I would only prefer fucking in my apartment. Things would still wind up broken, sure, but at least it would be fixable. I didn't need holes all in my floor. 

1: 01 AM

Shit. Here we go.

I stood in the middle of my apartment, waiting, staring at the door in suspense when finally a gentle, but firm knock rapped on the door. Once, twice, three times before falling silent. My hands were clammy by this point, but there was no backing down now. With one final breath, I walked to the door, ready to jump away from it as soon as I opened it.  
Slowly, the door creeked open and I peeked around it, my eyes slowly grazing upward from the waist all the way up the broad expanse of chest to the strongly outlined face under the mask, cold blue eyes staring down into my own.

Without a word I backed away from the door, slowly opening it more, which he took as an invitation to come inside, ducking to come inside and pulling the hood of his coat down off his head as he glanced around my living space. 

The silence was killing me as he slowly shed his coat, letting it fall down by my shoes at the door before he walked further inside, not bothering to remove his shoes (which were surprisingly not smothered in mud). He continued to look around, as I stood there, hands wringing in front of me nervously. What was he doing? Sizing me up? Was he generally curious about my living space? Did it seem unclean to him? I knew it, I should have at least vacuumed and mopped and-

"You've done well for yourself." He finally broke the silence, turning to stared down at me.

"Uh....thanks. It's a rental but...ya know." I shrugged, shifting in place.

"Another reason you wish to work under me?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm uh....I'm not following. What do you mean?" I asked, mimicking his movements to cross my hands under my breasts.

"You wish for your own possessions." 

Oh.   
"Well, yeah a little bit. It would be nice to have a place I can call my own...and I just wanted to work for you because...." I trailed off. I didn't really have much a reason beyond the money. Until my feelings for him started kicking up with a force, then it was because I wanted to get the shit kicked out of me on a basis.

"Hm. is that all?" He purred.

Fuck me, man.

"Obviously not." I muttered, looking down at his boots on my carpet. I would definitely need to vacuum after his visit.

Before I knew it, he had shifted his gaze to the couch and promptly his body followed, plopping down and kicking his feet up onto the table.

I felt my hair stand on end. First, he just plopped down on my couch. Pretty sure he broke it. Second, he was scuffing up my nice coffee table. That was a gift from my buddy back ho-

"Your wounds have healed nicely. Good."

"Is that what you were waiting on? You kinda left me hanging for longer than usual..."

"I had other business to attend to, but yes. I was partially waiting on your wounds to heal. For what I have in mind, You would need to be fully healed up."

"Wh-What do you have in mind...?" I swallowed the lump down in my throat...only for it rise back up.

"The way I see it...I've been providing you with what you want for a while now. But it's occurred to me I haven't gotten anything from you in return." Bane spoke, never breaking eye contact with me as he did. "...You keep telling me all these things you want from me without asking what I want." 

"O-Okay...what do you want?" 

"Results. To see your determination. You're shy by nature. I want to tease that out of you." He motioned me to come closer, so I did, taking small steps before I was standing in front of the table, our eyes finally about level.

"I thought that's why we were training...so I could built results. Have i not been determined enough? I thought taking a boot to the face and plenty of bruises would have proved that enough." I scowled down at him. Even sitting down he was tall...

He chuckled and shook his head. 

"Not quite what I mean, Chaquita~" He purred.

"Show me what you want. You're so eager to have me do all these things to you, and while I'm just as eager and willing to do these things to you...I want to see you work for it." He cooed, a finger beckoning me forward.

I swallowed the lump in my throat again. I had never really been on the giving end of this before. Sure, I was here and there with some past relationships, but most of the time it was lay down and let em' do what they want. 

I was...hesitant to just start putting my hands on Bane. What did he like? What did he want?

"You're hesitating and losing yourself in thought again. What did I tell you about this?" He sighed heavily, kicking one boot over the other, knocking a bit of dirt on the table.  
"To not to." I muttered, licking my lips and clenching my fist. He was getting dirt on my table...

"Then stop thinking. Come here and do what you wish. The only way we are both going to feel any sort of pleasure is if you're honest with yourself and let yourself feel what you need to." He purred, beckoning me again.  
I nodded and slowly moved around the table, standing by his legs. Why was this reminding me of when I would ask my dad for something?

No, no thinking. Stop thinking. 

I slowly straddled Bane's waist, his arms on either side of the back of the couch, watching me intently. I couldn't look him in the eyes. My thoughts kept trying to run rampant, but I pushed them back down. 

Don't think. 

Slowly my hands trailed upward from his belt to his chest. I could feel his heart beating, pounding, in his chest as my hands ran their way up to his throat, feeling the strong pulse there. Fingers danced along the edges of his mask to his strong cheekbones before slipping back down to his shoulders. I finally looked deep into his icy blue eyes as he stared at me intently...

I slapped him.

Hard.

He flinched a bit before slowly turning his head back to me. I could see a momentary spark of anger before it quelled to...what I could only explain as a spark of humor and curiosity.

My hand was stinging and shaking.

Why? Why did I do that? What the hell did I just do that for?! Was he mad at me? What was with that look? What did that mean? What-

Bane's hands came up and gripped my face gently, forcing my eyes to his. 

"You're thinking again. You were doing so well. You see what you do when you let go? There's an animal in there, chiquita, and I want her to come out. You've kept the leash on her for too long. You've let the world put her in a cage. Let the beast prowl and hunt. Let yourself be you.

Stop thinking. Let her out." He growled, his hands dipping down to my throat, his thumb fluttering over my pulse and dipping lower, tracing over my breasts and down my stomach to my pelvis, fingers dipping down to rub intimately through my shorts.

I gasped, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. His words were echoing in my mind. What did he mean? I had NEVER wanted to hit someone like that...at least, I didn't think I did. Sure, there were moments when a split second thought came to mind and I thought about all the things that would be fun, all the things I wanted to do, but would get into huge trouble for. It was wrong. I wasn't supposed to feel those urges. They had to be suppressed. 

"You're body wants it." He pulled his fingers away from me. I could feel how wet I was through my underwear and shorts, and I'm more than sure he could, too.  
"But you aren't letting your mind have it. Seems I'll have to train you in the mind as well as your body. But for your first run of breaking the mold, you've done well." He chuckled, running his knuckles over my chin gently.

"So," I asked, licking my lips " what happens now?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping this to be a...uh...personal visit." I looked back down nervously, not wanting to meet his gaze.

I could see his brow raise under his mask and a smirk forming underneath it. Without missing a beat he uncrossed his legs and wrapped his arms around my back, lifting me effortlessly. I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Well then, you'll need to instruct me to your room, unless you would prefer the floor or couch." He mused.

I felt my face flush as I pointed him down the hall to my room, to which he kicked the door open and kicked it back shut before gently laying me out on the bed. I didn't move when he laid me down and watched as he glanced around. 

"You have much personality." He mused.

"Uh, thanks, I think?" I wasn't really sure what he meant by that, but I took it as a compliment either way. 

"You are my most unusual student...not like the ex-jarheads I get that get thrown out of the military. Something so soft and...vibrant...wanting this darker side of life...it's a nice change of pace. But don't mistake my amusement for a soft and easy teacher, Chiquita...I am going to treat you exactly the same as all the others, as I have been...the only exception...is like this."

As he spoke I felt my bed dip as he crawled above me, hands resting on my hips as he slowly teased the hem of my shirt upward and over my chest. I squirmed, gasping as his thumbs glided over my already erect nipples. With an amused hum he pinched one of my nipples, rubbing it in-between his index finger and thumb, causing me to let out a very unladylike-like noise that I haven't made in a long while. I went red, and quickly covered my mouth before his hand initially snatched one of my wrists and pulled it down.  
"Oh no, chiquita. If you're going to make sweet music, I want to hear all of it. No holding it back." He purred, pinching my nipple again before sliding my shirt off the rest of the way.

He continued to massage my breasts in turn, making me squirm and whimper below him like a first-timer. This was an absolute dream come true. Bane right above me, groping away at me while I quiver like a virgin. His hands brought me back to reality as they grabbed my wrists and pulled them up to his chest.  
"Touch me." he rasped.

Holy shit, the way he said that; no, demanded I touch him was so fucking hot, I could have orgasm right then and there. The needy, gravely sound in his voice was intoxicating, and all I wanted to do was hear him say it again and again. 

I ran my fingers over his chest down to the hem of his tight-fitting shirt, pulling at it gently. He quickly peeled the shirt off, flinging it unceremoniously to the floor before going back to rubbing his calloused hands all over my chest, down my stomach and waist to my hips, pulling off my sleeping shorts.  
I was now completely nude underneath him, feeling my subconscious feelings bubbling to the surface, I squirmed under him, trying to hide myself under his beefy body, but he didn't let up his hands on my waist, squeezing gently.

"So nervous...why do you pull away from me? Would you like me to fight you for this? Because I most certainly will pin you down and take you like a woman I plucked off the street against her will..." He growled, his fingers dipping between my legs and rubbing my clit hard, causing me to wince and whine, struggling against his grip.

"Ah~a-as....much as I'd....probably be into that...I-I think...nngghh~"

"What...did I tell you about thinking?" He purred in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, half from annoyance that he kept saying that, and half from the pleasure of his large middle finger slowly pushing into me, wriggling upward against that sweet spot inside me.

He pushed me higher up on the bed before pulling away to undo his belt, working his zipper and pants downward before I quickly reached up and stopped his hand. 

He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"C-C-Could you...um...."

Fuck this was embarrassing to ask...

"...could you leave...your pants and boots on....?" I whispered, hiding my face behind my hair.

Bane seemed frozen, before I could see his shoulders shaking and hear a soft laugh.

"You like it when I leave my gear on?" He purred, crawling over to me predator-ally as I lay back down, staring up at him.

"Er....Um....Y-Yeah....I-I think I do..." 

"Then you pull my cock out." He sat up on his knees, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Fuck, the intimidation he was leaking was incredibly hot.

I sat up, slowly working down his zipper and pulling his belt off, tossing it to the side as I slowly worked out his cock from his quickly tightening pants.

No underwear. Of course he went commando.

And holy shit it was like pulling an elephant trunk out of a purse.

His cock was more than girthy and had the length to match, protruding veins shooting through his cut shaft like lightning bolts with a thick, throbbing head already leaking heavy amounts of pre-cum.

I got a good feel for his balls down there as well...just as large, as expected.

I held his throbbing cock in my hands for a moment before giving it a gentle squeeze and stroke, to which he responded with a sharp intake of breath and a shakey sigh afterwards. Slowly I sat myself up more, leaning in and pressing my lips against the tip, all sense of shyness gone as I kissed the head of his dick before running my tongue along the swollen head.

I felt him shiver and heard his gloves creak as he flexed his hands. He liked it. I liked it. Time to take advantage of the situation and put all that practice on my little bedside friend to use.

I licked my lips before beginning to gently kiss and suck at the tip of his cock, humming and slowly reaching into his pants to rub his balls between my fingers.  
A noise I never thought I'd hear come out of Bane erupted as his hands gripped my shoulder and my head. He moaned. Loud.

"Fuck, Chiquita~...I haven't been touched like this in....hahhhh~" He gasped, urging my head forward more, so I obliged.

My mouth took in some of his length before pulling out, then taking a bit more with each stroke. Soon I had more than half of him down my throat, my gag reflex fighting me with each little bit I took. Before long I had to quickly pull him out as I gagged and coughed, saliva pouring down my chin and coating his dick.  
He chuckled, rubbing his fingers through my hair. 

"We'll work on that. But for now, I want a prize much sweeter than your mouth." He purred, pushing me gently back down onto the bed as he positioned himself between my legs.  
This was it. The big climax I had been waiting for...well...maybe not THE climax, but definitely what I had been waiting for.

Slowly he pressed the bulbous head of his cock at my entrance, nudging forward gently, pressing passed my throbbing walls slowly.  
I groaned, throwing my head back into my pillow as he pulled out, then pushed back in, more length entering me with each pull and push.   
"B-Bane~" I panted, grabbing his shoulders and thrusting my hips forward. I was so full of him. He filled me to almost splitting in the most deliciously painful way. He grunted, still holding the base of his shaft and pushing into me gently. "Patience..." he gasped, finally sheathing himself inside me, the tip of his cock pressing hard against my cervix. The mixture of pain and pleasure sending shock waves through my body as we sat there, unmoving, gasping and relishing the feeling of tight against full and throbbing.   
Finally, he moved.

Pulling all the way out to slam back in brutally. I squealed, digging my nails into his arms as my body instinctively pulled away, only for his hands to shoot to my waist and pull me back down onto his cock. He grunted and continued his pace; pulling all the way out, then all the way back in.

Soon, all that could be heard through the entire apartment was my whining and skin slapping against skin. Banes breath was heavy and in sync with his thrusting. My body more stretched and used to his length no longer fought him, instead, my hips thrust to meet his. A gentle chuckle came from behind his mask as he pressed his masked lips against my forehead which was now shimmering and sleek with sweat, as was the rest of my body. 

"You're taking me well...usually I would drag this out much more, but you seem to be at your wit's end~" he teased, picking up the pace. My eyes rolled and tongue lolled out of my mouth, my body shivering as I tried to speak, but only mindless babble escaped my lips with drawn out moans and whines. Bane, again, chuckled, my bed creaking loudly as he shifted his weight, now thrusting into me full force, balls smacking against my ass as I let out one last cry, my hips leaving the bed to connect securely against his as he grunted, releasing his seed deep into my womb, which was enough to make me cum with him.

Stars burst in my eyes as I entered euphoria, not wanting any of his thick cum to escape from inside me, as it felt so amazing to be filled.  
Slowly I came down from my high, Bane cradling me against his chest through it all. I hummed satisfied as he slowly lay me on the bed, pulling out of me. He took his shirt and cleaned me up, along with himself before tossing it back onto the floor in a corner of the room.

He sighed and leaned down, pressing a mock kiss on my sweaty forehead once more, before bringing his masked lips down to my own, pressing gently. It was the closest thing to a kiss i would most likely ever get for him, and I treasured it, my fingers gently running down the expanse of his cheekbones. I missed him already when he pulled away, standing up straight and tucking himself back into his pants, straightening himself out.

Without saying a word he headed to the door.

"Wait....y-you're leaving already?" I whined.

He chuckled while opening the door, glancing back at me on the bed.

"There is much work to be done, and you need your rest. We resume training soon. You'll want to recover, and i have more work to do."  
I quickly hopped up, my legs jelly beneath me, but I forced them to carry me to the front door, where Bane was already gathering his coat and grabbing at the door-knob.  
"O-Okay....um...can I...expect more personal visits like this, maybe." I asked boldly.

Bane turned to glance at me from over his shoulder, I could see a smirk creasing his mask as he let me stew in silence for a moment.

"....You'll have to earn it."

The door shut, and again, he just...left me there, thoroughly soaked, legs like jelly, and head spinning. I slowly made my way to my couch and sunk down onto it with a plop, staring ahead at my front door.

...Fuck.


End file.
